


When We Were Young

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drinking, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Insecurity, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Life is not always good. And everybody have their own issues. But some people get affected by their own bad thoughts more than others. What will Steve Rogers do when his girlfriend feels so low that puts a wall between them?





	

**_Everybody loves the things you do_ **

**_From the way you talk, to the way you move…_ **

 

I entered the party an hour later than everybody else. Didn’t wanted to welcome all those people. Didn’t wanted to pose for all those journalists. Didn’t wanted to answer all those questions about Steve Rogers.

As I silently went to the bar I could hear Steve’s voice and everyone around him laughing to a memory he was telling. From the way Bucky’s lips were curve upwards I could tell it was a good memory. A one nobody got hurt.

 

**_Everybody here is watching you_ **

**_‘Cause you feel like home_ **

**_You’re like a dream come true…_ **

 

I sat at bar facing the barmen. All people were slightly or fully turned to face great Captain America but… I had enough of Captain America for my life. 

“A vodka.” I said. 

“Great Captain is on the other side.”

“I had too much greatness. Makes me dizzy.”

“What really happened between you two?”

“Nothing. Vodka. Please. Nat.”

“Getting drunk won’t save your problems.”

“I don’t have problems.”

“You need to talk. With someone. You live everything to yourself. Before this thing between you two, you talked with Steve. But right now you are on your own. You are going to hurt yourself (Y/n). Maybe not with me if you don’t want to. But with someone. Talk with someone.”

“He was too perfect. And I was too much of a loser.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I could not compare myself to a dream boy.” she looked at me with big shoked eyes. Before she could say anything I grabbed the vodka bottle and went outside.

 

**_But if by chance you’re here alone_ **

**_Can I have a moment before I go?_ **

**_‘Cause I’ve been by myself all night long_ **

**_Hoping you’re someone I used to know_ **

 

_ “You are acting ridiculous!” _

_ “Are you really the one to tell me that Rogers! Really?” _

_ “I am not putting myself in front of the bullets.” _

_ “Right now no. But that is something you usually do.” _

_ “Do you think you are immortal?” _

_ “Do you?” _

_ “You are unbelivable.” _

_ “I am tired Steve can we do all this drama later?” _

_ “No we can’t do all this drama later. I need to know what were you thinking!” _

_ “Nothing!” _

_ “Talk to me (Y/n)! Talk to me damn it. Why the hell did you risked your life like that?” _

_ “Because it wasn’t worth it.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “I am not worth it Steve. I am not worth anything.” _

“I never was.” I said to myself taking a deep gulp from the bottle. Remembering a bad fight with my boyfriend maybe ex boyfriend while he was making friends inside was not a bright idea but… Whatever.

 

**_You look like a movie_ **

**_You sound like a song_ **

**_My God, this reminds me_ **

**_Of when we were young_ **

 

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” I heard a quite masculine voice. I looked up and met steel blue eyes of James Barnes.

“Everyone is happy there.” I said simply.

“That is exactly the reason you should be there too.” he said sitting next to me. He took the vodka from me and put it somewhere I could not reach.

“He is looking around for you, you know. He looks so sure of himself and happy but… While telling those stories his eyes are searching for you.”

“I don’t want to distract him.”

“You are a good distraction. He needs it. He is always so… You know him. He is always serious, always focused on the mission and… When you are around he is relaxed. He calms down and realizes that he can rely on you to feel happy. To feel love.”

“All of this is bullshit.”

“What happened between the two of you? Everything was perfect. He was, still is crazy in love with you. And I know you love him too. So what bothers you so much?”

“I. Myself. The person I am bothers me Buck.”

“You are perfect as you are.”

“You say that becausd you are my friend.”

“I say that because I think you are perfect. And I know what Steve thinks about you. I know he worships you.”

“But I am not worth it.”

 

**_Let me photograph you in this light_ **

**_In case it is the last time_ **

**_That we might be exactly like we were_ **

**_Before we realized_ **

**_We were sad of getting old_ **

**_It made us restless_ **

**_It was just like a movie_ **

**_It was just like a song_ **

 

“Look at him.” Bucky said and as I turned my head to the window that separated us I met oh so familiar and warm blue eyes. Steve was watching me. He gave me a small smile. I knew what that meant. He wanted be the one who sat next to me right now but he wasn’t sure if I wanted him here. Of course I did. I wanted him here. But… I didn’t feel eniugh for him. Everyday I spent with him he looked more and more perfect. He was everything… Brave, heart of gold, clever and handsome. And I was me. Plain old me. It just… I didn’t want him to waje up and realise one day that he wasted all his time with someone like me.

 

**_I was so scared to face my fears_ **

**_Nobody told me that you’d be here_ **

 

The moment I returned to reality from my thoughts I saw Bucky standing up and Steve moving here.

“Don’t you dare to leave us here alone.” I hissed at Bucky.

“You ran away enough (Y/n). Talk with him. You are hurting yourself you are hurting him. Nothing good will come from running and stopping the comunication. He won’t eat you. Well, at least if you won’t want it.” he said and blinked before he left. Moments later Steve came opening the glass door.

“Hey…” he said quietly taking few steps towards me.

 

**_You still look like a movie_ **

**_You still sound like a song_ **

**_My God, this remids me_ **

**_When we were young_ **

 

“Can we talk?” he asked, no he begged.

“I…”

“Please (Y/n). Please. Lets just…” He said running his hand through his blond hair. “Let me talk to you doll. Let me understand you. I just, I feel so lost now that we are like this. I don’t even know what happened to us.”

“Okay.” I said and he sat next to me. His eyes never leaving mine. He reached for my hands and warmed them in his warm ones.

“Tell me what did I do? Tell me where I fucked up and let me fix everything. Let me fix this and let me make you happy. Because… I hate seeing you like this. I miss that smile you know. The one you always gave me when you first wake up in the morning. Your eyes barely open, those pink lips curved in a half smile. It was so beautiful. You know, to wake up next to an angel like you. I miss that. Tell me where I fucked up.”

I just looked at him at his handsome face. Piercing blue eyes colour of the ocean early in the morning. His soft blond hair was perfectly combed. He always was perfect. But still thought that something was wrong with him.

 

**_It’s hard to admit that_ **

**_Everything just takes me back_ **

**_To when you were there_ **

**_To when you were there_ **

**_And a part of me keeps holding on_ **

**_Just in case it hasn’t gone_ **

**_I guess I still care_ **

**_Do you still care?_ **

 

“You are perfect.” I said looking at him half ashamed half guilty. “I just… I am not sure I fit next to you Steve.”

“What does that mean doll?”

“You are you. You are everything and then, then there is me and…”

“What?” he said looking terrified. “ What are you talking about doll. You are beautiful. You are everything that I ever could dream of. You are more than that. I am lucky that you choose me and loved me from all the men that were around you. Look at you. Such a beauty. Art piece and I am just a guy who was lucky enough that someone like you looked at him. Come here.” he said and easily lifted me to his lap. His arm was around my torso and I was leaned to his chest. 

“I love you. Do you get that? I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said softly.

“Then we have no problem. Because all I need is to know that you are mine. Because I am fully yours babydoll. Tell me are you mine?”

“I am.”

“And I am yours (y/n). Till the death and after. Do you get that?” He asked his lips softly dancing on my shoulder.

“I do.”

“Lets go inside huh? Everyone missed that pretty face and beautiful smile. You have no idea how much you mean to me or to others. But fuck the others, focus on me, I so not sharing you.”

“Okay.” I said softly giggling. He gave me a big kiss and carried me inside. 

All night he kept me on his lap slowly kissing me then and there. And that moment I could feel that maybe I was not as bad as I thought I was. Even if I was, I wasn’t in his eyes.

 

**_You still look like a movie_ **

**_You still sound like a song..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and ideas only if you read the story.  
> Love you all.  
> By the way I really started to like writing with poems and song so if you have a song/poem you'd like me to write pleasd let me know.  
> XOXO


End file.
